Symphonia
by AsukaTenjou
Summary: Shizuru's dream was to sing. She finally gets her chance when she is offered to sing in a famous band that has decided to return from it's hiatus. But things don't go as smoothly as she instantly earns the hate of her singing partner: Natsuki.
1. 1st song: Introductions

**SYMPHONIA: by Asuka Tenjou

* * *

**

**Note:** More like a sketch of a fic I would like to write… if you are wondering what is happening to my little Knight Natsuki, I will update it soon, just having trouble with some parts of the plot so I needed some time to do some brain storming and I have college entrance exams soon so, after the 11th of June you can bet that I will be updating like a maniac! (Back to fast updates hehe)

* * *

**First song: Introductions**

Her eyes closed as the song finished. Everyone in the karaoke room couldn't help but ogle stupidly at the amazing show she had given them.

"That was awesome Fujino-san!" said an orange haired girl

"Ookini Tokiha-san"

"Seriously would have thought that the ex-Kaichou would sing so well something that isn't enka. OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Nao! Don't say that!" Mai said removing the elbow she had used to stab Nao's side.

"Hell but it's true!"

"I heard you were accepted to sing in a band as lead Fujino-san" said a woman with short black hair

"Yes, although I would prefer to sing a different style but… it is certainly a great opportunity for me."

"Can I see the card?"

"Here you go Chie" Shizuru handed a small business card to Chie who upon seeing the name her mouth dropped.

"Sy-Symphonia! You're singing for Symphonia?"

"Ara is Chie familiar with the group?"

Everyone in the room gasped. "It's like the coolest band ever!"

"Yea but they haven't been singing lately…"

"Who cares! Fujino is gonna sing for them!"

Shizuru took the business card back from Chie and looked at it. Her mother had obtained this job for her. Despite her father's wishes for her to inherit the Fujino Corporation, Shizuru's dream had always been to sing. Her mother respected that and had offered all of her support. Thought Shizuru wasn't a big fan of pop/rock bands, she had to accept after all the trouble her mother went through on convincing her father.

"So when are you going to start?" the question snapped Shizuru out of her mind.

"I am going to meet the band tomorrow."

"Sweet" said Nao dreamily. "I would die to meet the band…"

"Hell they are so awesome… I've been to one of their concerts I swear it was like their music takes you elsewhere."

The ex Kaichou watched her friend's reactions quite surprised.

* * *

**(The next day)**

Shizuru came out of the black car as felt a pleasant breeze on her face. The first thing she saw was the ocean in the horizon and smelt the salty air.

"Welcome Fujino-san" said a woman with short black hair and amber colored eyes "My name is Ayukawa Misaki, your new manager."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ayukawa-san" Shizuru responded with a short bow

"Please…" she said waving her hand to tell Shizuru that formality wasn't needed. "I'm sorry we have to walk, but it is much easier to show you around the buildings in which we will be working in this way." She started walking and the ex Kaichou followed "You see, one will be the main building, in which we will have meetings about the current records, and then we have the studio where we will record all the songs and rehearse…"

"Misaki-san!" a woman was running towards them her face with a clear expression of panic

"What's wrong Anh?"

"We lost her…"

"Again!" Misaki face palmed "Fine I'll help you… erm, Fujino-san would you mind heading to the studio on your own?"

Shizuru shook her head slightly amused by the situation.

"Down the road near that big hotel called 'Seven Stars'" Misaki said urgently following Anh towards the opposite direction.

Her crimson eyes followed their disappearing figures for a moment and she decided to move towards the studio. But soon a soft melody reached her ears.

_I wished as a little girl to dream like anyone_

_And that is when you suddenly came along…_

_You opened a door to many worlds_

_So unlike my own_

_You took my hand and held it tight_

_To protect me with all your might_

Shizuru followed the source of the sound to find a woman slightly younger than her singing while sitting in sand watching the ocean, her raven blue hair fluttering with the salty breeze.

_But now you're gone…_

_And I'm alone…_

_All my fears..._

_And silent tears are coming back to me…_

_Now I don't…._

_Know who I am…_

_All lost, hope we fought, and is just simply_

_Gone, all forgot…_

Shizuru approached the woman carefully, her heart shrinking slightly due to the melancholy that the blue haired woman was putting in the song

_As you dream, in wonderland_

_I stay here in this hell_

_Oh I wish I could dream as well_

_Even if it's a nightmare…_

Suddenly the younger woman noticed Shizuru's presence and startled turned around. Her crimson eyes widened as she saw a pair of deep emerald eyes staring back at her.

"Ara, Kannin Na, it wasn't my intention to eavesdrop…"

The woman didn't reply but got up and started to walk towards the main road.

"I have to say that was a beautiful song…"

The blunette stopped her walking for a few seconds and left without a single word._ Was she crying?_

Realizing she had wasted too much time she rushed towards the studio.

* * *

"No, she like disappeared without a trace… Ah Fujino-san sorry about before" apologized Misaki with a worried face as soon as she noticed Shizuru

"It's ok Ayukawa-san"

Her eyes darted around the studio; it was an enormous room with a small stage. _This must be where they practice for the concerts…_

"Fujino-san let me introduce you" Said Misaki beckoning over a small group of people who were in the back of the room.

"This is Kaito, the drummer, he's known as the King" a spiky haired guy with sunglasses raised his hand when he was addressed "Osh!"

"This is Jeanne, our bass, known as the Queen" a woman with violet long hair and sweet blue eyes gave her a simple smile.

"And this is our guitarist Ryû, he's known as the Jack." Misaki concluded finally pointing at a man with messy black hair and light brown eyes who nodded when Misaki pointed him out.

"Everyone this is our new vocalist, Shizuru Fujino, our new Ace of hearts."

Shizuru looked at everyone dedicating them a shy smile. _So everyone has names from cards..._

"Ace huh?" said Kaito pacing around Shizuru looking at her closely "Ouch!" Jeanne had slapped the back of his head

"Kaito that's not very polite!"

"Sorry Fujino"

"Shizuru is fine"

"Whoa! She has a Kyoto accent! That is so cool!" Kaito said pointing at her and looking at Ryû for his approval, but he merely shrugged at the remark.

"Sorry Fu—Shizuru-san but Ryû isn't the talkative type." Jeanne whispered apologetically. _Jeanne reminds me of Tokiha-san…_

"Where is our other ace?" asked Kaito nervously pacing unable to stay still, Jeanne shook her head and looked at Misaki who did the same.

"She'll come by… meanwhile Fujino san would you like to show us you ability?"

Shizuru nodded and followed Misaki to the stage. Luckily Shizuru had been expecting this, which was the main reason she had hung out with Mai and company to the karaoke.

"What song would you like to sing?"

"Unrequited by Kiyohime"

Misaki raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the music started to play.

Shizuru gripped her microphone tightly between her hands, slightly nervous.

_Walking on the a closed pavement_

_Oh I could have I ever learned?_

_Oh please take me away _

_For my sin runs deep_

_As I lost my sanity_

_For such wrong reasons_

_Is it not loving the cure?_

_Oh, please don't hate me_

_I did it all for you_

_I wish to protect none but you_

_But you ran away as a wild beast would_

_And I rampaged as the demons took_

_Everything that controlled me_

_And kept me sane_

_Oh please love me, love me in the same way…_

Eventually the song ended and everyone looked at Shizuru amazed. "That was wonderful Fujino-san!"

"Yeah you rocked!" said Kaito punching the air with his fist

Ryû gave a nod of approval and Jeanne smiled clapping her hands gently

"Why did you pick that song?"

"I felt it had some familiarity with me…"

"Ah well..." Misaki's eyes wandered to a spot behind Shizuru "There you are!" she yelled suddenly causing most people to turn around.

Out from the shadows came a beautiful woman, with raven blue hair and deep emerald eyes.

"Fujino-san this is Natsuki Kuga, our main vocalist, known as the Ace of Spades."

_It's the woman from before…_

"Nice to meet you Kuga-san" Shizuru extended a hand but Natsuki ignored it causing the Kyoto beauty to retrieve it as soon as she meet with her hostile gaze.

"Natsuki, this is your new partner, Shizuru Fujino, the ace of hearts."

"I don't need a partner." She said curtly.

"Look Natsuki" said the worried manager trying to make her star see reason "You need to sing in that concert"

"I said… I'm not singing with anyone."

"Look…"

Natsuki glared at her manager that caused Misaki to disrupt her sentence.

"Well, no worries!" Kaito barged in between the two "It'll all be better when we know each other more at the celebration right?"

"Celebration?" Shizuru asked politely

"We are celebrating 20 years of this studio next weekend." Jeanne explained while giving a sideways glance at Natsuki "You are welcome to come, since you are part of the group" she smiled politely which calmed Shizuru a bit.

Natsuki was going to retaliate to the remark when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the owner of the hand and saw Ryû shaking his head. The blunette calmed down. _Ara, they seem to have an interesting relationship._ Thought Shizuru noticing both of them.

"Misaki!"

"What's wrong now Anh?"

The woman seemed taken aback "How do you know it's bad?"

"Well every time you come to me, something bad has happened so I just assumed it would be" the manager let out a nervous laugh

"It's about the celebration; there has been a problem with the catering…"

Misaki sighed and followed Anh

"Ok so we are done for now." Said Jeanne beckoning all of them, Shizuru was about to follow when suddenly something pulled her back. Startled she turned around and her eyes met with an intense green.

"Look here newbie." Said Natsuki in a menacing tone "Don't get too comfortable. You will never be accepted by me and I will do what it takes to get you out. You got it?"

Shizuru would have usually controlled herself in this situation but somehow her feelings over took her "I don't know why you dislike me so much" she hissed "But I will sing in this band whether you like it or not." _What am I saying?_

"We'll see about that" Natsuki said letting Shizuru go and pushing her forward slightly towards the door. Shizuru left without a backward glance. _This just great…_

Natsuki came out of the studio last, and it was her time to be taken by surprise when a pair of strong hands dragged her to a corner of the hallway.

"What the-! Ryû?"

Ryû looked at her seriously. "She didn't do anything, don't pay it on her."

The blunette fought to get out of his grip but his hands remained firm. "We need her… and we need you…" Natsuki stopped fighting and looked into his brown eyes. "If you don't want to sing for yourself… sing for her, okay?"

He let go of the woman as she stormed out of the hallway.

"So how was it?" Asked Mai eagerly "Did you meet them?"

"Yes I did" Shizuru replied doing her best to not let her true emotions show on her face.

"Did you meet Queen? And Jack?"

"Oh yea Jack is so cool… I totally dig the mysterious quiet type…" said a dreamy Nao

"I prefer Spade…" Shizuru's attention fixed on Chie's remark "She is like a goddess of hotness…" Chie started to drool and Aoi gave her a smack on the head "Though I have to admit Spade is awesome…" _She isn't what you think…_

"I like King… cheerful type!" said Mikoto pretending to be hitting drums

"That reminds me…" Mai went out of the living room and brought a DVD "Their last concert!"

Everyone in the room cheered except Shizuru who mentally groaned.

"Ready guys?" Mai pushed the disk in and played it.

There was a huge dome, with thousands of people; on the stage you could see the band getting ready for next song. The word "Symphonia" repeating itself on the screen behind them.

"This is Spade and Clover! I want to dedicate this song to all of those who helped me get here. Thank you!" said a blue haired girl with a big smile unlike the person she had met a few hours ago.

"Hit it!" said a blond woman that Shizuru didn't recognize

_Release me! Let go of my chains_

_Let me flutter so freely_

_I'll break every single restraint_

_I'll kiss you every day! _

As the two women sang, Shizuru noticed something strange, the blond woman and Natsuki were completely in sync, their voices mixing into a beautiful symphony, their bodies moving freely but anticipating each other's moves. This performance was so hypnotizing that even the crowd in the video had stopped cheering and became silent. No one dared to make a sound; they only watched like snakes to a flute this strange melody.

When the song ended there was a few minutes of silence and then, the loudest cheering ever heard in history.

"That is all for tonight! Thank you very much!" both of the singers bowed as the a curtain fell upon the stage blocking the stars from view as people chanted "ENCORE ENCORE"

"Oh I remember this…" said Chie in a low voice "it was the day that…" suddenly realizing what Chie meant everyone in the room looked at Shizuru with a worried face.

"What is it?" she said calmly raising an eyebrow

"You noticed that there was a blond woman singing next to spade right?" it was a rhetorical question so Shizuru remained silent allowing Chie to continue "That was the ace of clovers… after this concert… she died…"

Shizuru's crimson eyes widened. _So… maybe the reason Natsuki hates me so much is because she sees me as her replacement?

* * *

_

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: Finally a fic that doesn't involve love at first sight!

Shizuru: Ara, how unromantic


	2. 2nd song: Going back

**Second song:** going back

* * *

**Note:** Yes Symphonia is back in track! Sorry for pausing it, I hope you like it and somehow the wait was… at least not worthless. Enjoy!

* * *

**A slight reminder:**

**Symphonia's cast**

Natsuki: Main vocalist, Ace of Spades

Shizuru: Main vocalist, Natsuki's assigned partner, Ace of hearts

Jeanne: Bass/ supporting singer, Queen

Kaito: Drums, King

Ryû: Guitar, Jack.

Misaki: Manager of the band and representative

* * *

Shizuru got up early and proceeded to follow her usual routine. When she was done she headed towards the studio wondering how to act before Natsuki now that she knew what the younger woman had gone through.

Shizuru had the feeling of arriving a bit too early to the studio since it was quite empty, except for some staff running about. Just when the brunette was about to turn around to go out maybe to a cafeteria to get some tea she heard a faint sound resounding down the rather inhabited hallway.

Deciding to check it out she looked for its source, soon realizing it was the sound of faint beating of music. Following her ear's indications she reached a door which was a jar, and she could clearly hear the music now.

Peering in discretely she saw a spacious empty room brightly lit. And in the middle she saw Natsuki holding a microphone and dancing to the music being played by the music player behind her.

There was the sound of a guitar and then Natsuki brought up the microphone to her lips as she started to sing.

_Step back I'm clearing my mind_

_Even if you don't believe_

_I am so selfish_

_How about you?_

The guitar started again, and the blunette danced swaying her hips lightly waiting for her cue to start singing again

_My god abandoned me,_

_So what's wrong with sinning like this?_

_Can't I just make you mine?_

_As you've done to me?_

There was a second long pause in which the music stopped, and then played again with full force in which Natsuki started to pour her whole soul into the song.

_Wear my eyes_

_Wear my blood_

_Wear everything that you want_

_Kiss me blind_

_Till I cry _

_Oh why can't I let you go?_

_Feel me, heal me; oh I don't want to let you go!_

Natsuki turned her head and Shizuru watched in awe as Natsuki's raven blue hair moved slowly in the hair for a split second till it settled once more on Natsuki's shoulders.

Suddenly the music stopped which made the brunette pay attention to the singer's actions once more, and realized it had been Natsuki who had paused music, frowning slightly as she didn't approve of something. Then she pressed the play button once more, the song playing again from the very start as Natsuki took her position in the middle of the room again.

_Step back I'm clearing my mind_

_Even if you don't believe_

_I am so selfish_

_How about you?_

Natsuki suddenly shook her head in middle of her performance and started the music again.

Shizuru took this as a sign to walk away discreetly from the room without the singer noticing. _She seems so immersed with her rehearsal… though she doesn't look as happy as that last concert…._

The woman shook her head. It was best not to think of those things and focus to get Natsuki to acknowledge her as her partner.

"Ah Fujino-san" Misaki called out recognizing her in the hallway "Most of the band is in the studio's main hall, I'm heading to collect Natsuki now."

"Ookini" Shizuru gave Misaki a polite nod and headed towards where Misaki had told her the band was waiting. Indeed, Kaito, Jeanne and Ryû were all there.

Kaito was pretending to hit some invisible drums in mid air as Jeanne was sitting on a chair reading a book. Ryû was in a corner his arms folded immersed in his own mind to have noticed Shizuru entering the hall.

"Ah, Shizuru good morning" Jeanne said politely as she saw the Ace of Clovers come in.

"Heeeeeey! Kyoto-ben!" Kaito raised his fist energetically

"Kaito!" Jeanne snapped at him "Be nice."

"But I am!" he frowned. "I'm complimenting her cool accent!"

"You're a kid Kaito…."

"No I'm not! Ryû back me up here!"

Ryû looked at Kaito for a few seconds and then opened his mouth "You're a kid." He said repeating Jeanne's words which caused Shizuru to chuckle as Kaito retaliated.

Misaki came in with a certain blunette who was following her, though slightly reluctantly.

"So." The manager started rubbing her hands together "We all know we have till tomorrow to rehearse for the celebration. Apparently the director will be there so... I'd appreciate it if we keep scenes to a minimum" her eyes flashed dangerously at the Ace of Spades which gave her a shrug in response. "It will be the usual, get up there flash people with your songs, it shouldn't be hard since these songs you will be singing are from our previous albums so you are all familiar with them."

Everyone except Shizuru and Natsuki murmured in agreement.

"At the end of the celebration we will officially announce the recruitment of the new Ace and Symphonia's full return to the world of music."

"About time too!" Kaito gave an energetic punch in the air. "My drumming muscles are getting soggy; no one likes a soggy Kaito." Everyone in the room face palmed

"Yes I think it would be nice." Jeanne agreed as Ryû gave a short nod of approval.

"That being settled, we will now choose which songs will be interpreted. Fujino-san can watch the rehearsals so she can get familiar with our working environment. Fujino-san" Misaki turned to look at the singer "Make sure to watch closely since in two days you will be soon rehearsing on stage with them."

Shizuru nodded.

Jeanne handed Natsuki a microphone which the blunette took without much interest as they climbed up into the provisional stage.

"What should we rehearse?" Jeanne asked the others

"We should practice 'Silver guns' we didn't get much of a chance to play that one" Ryû suggested.

Kaito picked up his drum sticks and twirled them in his hand. Ok!" The king made sure that everybody was ready before shouting "One! Two! Three! GO!"

* * *

"That's enough for today" Misaki said smiling at them "Ok… let's see… Kaito" The boy looked up when he heard his name "You need to keep your strength constant, there was a moment in which the beating lost its vigor you need to work on that"

"Yes ma'am!" he said in his usual cheerful voice

"Jeanne, try to look at the audience more"

Jeanne nodded.

"Ryû, you did fine today, I'm very proud." Ryû seemed indifferent to this praise as if he already assumed it was coming.

"Natsuki…" As the manager mentioned the singer's name, a definite chill and tension fell upon the room. "You need to smile more."

Natsuki took a strand of hair behind her ear as she got off the stage and headed towards the door. "I'll smile for the real thing." She said right before leaving.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?"

"The usual" Jeanne murmured eyeing Shizuru from the corner of her eye in case she noticed something

"Ah that…"

Shizuru rose her eyebrows not understanding all the secrecy.

**

* * *

**

The day had finally come. Shizuru had watched the band work hard for this celebration so she wasn't especially worried about them. She was more anxious about herself; Misaki said she would be the news of the event... As she headed towards the studio the sight that met her eyes didn't help in the slightest. Even if the celebration had yet to start she saw a massive conglomeration of mass media, cameras and reporters.

She walked by them in an attempt to enter the studio unnoticed catching bits of their reports.

"_Here we are live, before the studio in which the 20__th__ anniversary of this historic studio Garderobe had been founded. _

_Even it's only two decades old, it's considered historic due to the many famous top singers and bands it has harbored along its short years such as: The Narcotics, Alive and soundless, Aki Murayama and also the famous band Symphonia which left the world of music without warning at the peak of its fame due to a certain incident three years ago._

_Today, it is said that Symphonia will be the main dish of this special occasion in which they will officially announce their return along with other surprises…"_

Shizuru finally reached the door in which a big man in a black suit with glasses stood watching Shizuru's every move carefully. "Excuse me" Shizuru began politely "I need to go inside…" the man just stood there with no intention to budge "Sorry ma'am my orders is to keep everybody out."

"But I work here."

"Yea, that's what they all say"

"But-"

"Michael, let her in she's saying the truth" came in Misaki saving Shizuru at the same time.

"Ah! She should have said…" he moved aside to let them in

Shizuru rolled her eyes as she entered the studio along with the manager.

"So Fujino-san… nervous?"

"A bit" she confessed walking besides the woman

"Don't be, you're talented and beautiful you will be of the public's liking." Misaki said waving her hand as she were waving away Shizuru's insecurities. Somehow Shizuru felt like it had worked somehow since she was feeling less nervous.

"Besides won't be the only one a bit nervous today"

"Ara?"

"Well, it's been a long time we have been in the shadows; it's a big moment for us all_." I'm particularly worried about a certain person too… She didn't take in Shizuru's presence very well… I don't know what she could do in front of the media…_

"Anyways, it will all go fine" she said trying to convince herself more than the brunette walking next to her.

* * *

"Wow, lots of people still love us!" Kaito said peering through the gap in the curtains.

"Yes it's amazing that so many people have come" Jeanne agreed giving the string of her bass a little jerk with her hand.

"Where's Natsuki?" Ryû asked noticing that the singer wasn't there. Everyone reacted the same.

"You don't think she would dump us…. Would she?"

"No Kaito! Natsuki doesn't do that."

"I don't do what?" asked a familiar voice behind them.

"Natsuki!" Jeanne exclaimed turning around to look at her then she turned to Kaito raising her eyebrow practically saying 'you see?' in a silent manner.

"So everybody is ready?" Natsuki asked adjusting her clothes slightly

"Yeah!"

Jeanne and Ryû nodded.

"Ok then… Bring it on!" Natsuki's mouth curved into a smile as the curtains moved to reveal the band to a lot of applause and cheering.

Shizuru watched everything from a corner amused that Natsuki could display such a kind smile almost effortlessly. _Very much like the video… but not the same…_

"Hello! Thank you for having us here" Natsuki started her green eyes twinkling in the spot light "as you all know this Studio was the one that help Symphonia enter the world of music, which we would very much like to do get into once again with this studio by our side" Natsuki shrugged like if she didn't care which cause her public to wonder why the singer would give such a contradictory gesture to her speech.

Shizuru's eyes travelled to Misaki who had stiffened in her seat.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if anyone here knows me well enough to know that I don't really care for all that courtesy emotional cliché speeches, I had to say it so my manager won't go berserk on me later" the public laughed at this. "Well now that I got that off my chest" more laughter followed this "Let's sing! Since I'm pretty sure you didn't come for corny speeches" the people clapped and cheered as the music started, and Misaki rubbed her temples._ This girl will be the end of me…_

Shizuru watched all this. _Natsuki captured the people's attention and admiration like if it was second nature… its quite amazing._

* * *

"Now that this event is coming to an end we have some announcements to make."

"That's my cue" Misaki said getting up from her seat, she scanned the public quickly and spotted Shizuru and headed towards her.

"It's time Fujino-san… ready?"

"Y-yes…" Shizuru replied feeling her heart beat fast against her chest.

Misaki climbed up onto the stage as the band stood in the background.

"Symphonia" Misaki started as she adjusted her microphone "Symphonia is a band of two singers… two aces… today I would like to present our newest ace! The ace of hearts Shizuru Fujino!"

Shizuru climbed onto the stage as Misaki signaled her, the next thing she knew she was being blinded by the continuous flashes of cameras as she came back down from the stage a bunch of reporters surrounded her asking her questions.

"Why have they chosen you?"

"How soon will you start singing with them?"

"Fujino-san please tell us since when you have been with them!"

Shizuru somehow made her way through the mass of reporters closing in on her guided by Misaki who was trying to take the band away from the media.

However one of the reporters managed to get a grasp upon Natsuki who was following them last.

"Natsuki-san! What's your relation to your new partner?"

The raven singer stopped in her tracks and glared at the reporter who had asked the question, causing him to gulp in fear.

"There is no relation. And she is not my partner."

* * *

**Note:** ok this chapter was a bit… I promise it gets better; hopefully this chapter won't discourage you to keep reading this fic!

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Shizuru: Buaaa *sniffles*

Natsuki: *sweat drop* Oi…. It's not my fault it's the author's!

Shizuru: Buaaa *sobs uncontrollably*

Natsuki: … Seriously I don't hate you!

Shizuru: *sobs more* that is not true! You hate me!

Natsuki: Asuka! DO SOMETHING!

Asuka: Fufu… come here Shizuru I will COMFORT you

Natsuki: SO THAT'S YOUR PLAN!


	3. 3rd song: Dreams

**Third song:** Dreams

* * *

**Note:** Well let me guess what you're thinking: Yay fast update!

Yes fast update hehe i hope you enjoy this chapter, i was planning to update jaded eyes before but since symphonia was paused for so long i thought: "i have to compensate that" i know how tough it is to wait for something, so i try to comply

i'm very happy that some people are enjoying this fic and i hope you will enjoy more in the future! On with the chapter now!

* * *

"_There is no relation… And she is not my partner"_

"_Are the harsh words from Natsuki Kuga also known as the Ace of Spades, what will await these two singers on their rocky relationship? Soon to be found out in the-"_

Natsuki turned off the T.V set everybody was watching.

Misaki turned to look at her "You needn't to say that in public Natsuki… you know better."

All the blunette did was glare at her manager with her usual scowl. Then her green eyes moved upon Shizuru who had remained silent the whole time.

"You called me over for a rehearsal, not for a lecture."

"Yes and the director will be watching to see if our predictions are correct." _And you will realize Shizuru's talent… maybe that will help you to accept her._

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "Sure, whatever, just make it quick, this was to be my weekend"

* * *

"Shizuru already knows the lyrics and the basic moves, we are just trying to see the compatibility of you two singing together" the manager informed as the two singers climbed upon the studio's platform.

The doors opened with Jeanne, Ryû and Kaito rushing towards them.

"Sorry we are late Ayukawa-san, a certain someone over slept."

Kaito gave the manager a nervous smile.

"Its fine please head to the platform"

All three Symphonia members climbed onto the stage taking their respective places.

"The song we will be singing is 'Love me not'" Misaki informed the band who all gave a curt nod readying themselves.

Ryû ran his hand hard against the strings of his guitar and then the rest of the band followed his pursuit.

Shizuru readied herself in front of the mic as Natsuki did

_Did we meet?_

_In place?_

_So long ago_

_I forgot_

_I can't even_

_Remember your face_

Natsuki watched Shizuru's performance from the corner of her eye, not expecting this woman to be that good. She noticed how the rookie singer was keeping up with her also in their body movements.

_We met_

_And we kissed_

_And it was like some kind of adventure_

_Some kind of fictious invention_

_All I can ask from this _

_Is salvation_

Not liking this, she discreetly try to confuse the other woman by changing her tone very slightly and moving her body in a different way, since it seemed that the woman was trying to read her movements and trying to synchronize it. Shizuru frowned, noticing the changes in Natsuki's singing pattern and tried to keep up.

_And please love me not, love me not_

As the two sang, the director of the studio entered. It was a middle aged man with handsome features nevertheless with black jet short hair, and twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah it already started" he said in a low voice to Misaki who was watching the pair of singers with concern. He turned his blue eyes to where the manager was looking. "Impressive" he said smiling "Natsuki it's trying to make it difficult for her, but somehow… the other woman is keeping up quite well for their first time singing together"

Misaki sighed "Sai-san… I understand why Natsuki would be reluctant to have another partner but what she is doing is abusive. She can't go around bashing her in front of media or try to her to do mistakes in rehearsals."

"That is true" The Director chuckled "And it seems her plan backfired on her… I'm pretty sure she didn't expect her partner to be this good."

The manager rubbed her temples with her fingers "I know, we went through an extensive selection, knowing how Natsuki would react we tried to get someone as compatible as possible."

The director looked at Natsuki who was trying to hid her disappointment by focusing on singing the song, this time, correctly.

When the song ended all the band members descended from the platform, Natsuki, as usual was the last one. Misaki was able to catch her by the arm and pull her from everybody's earshot.

"That was a low thing to do Natsuki"

"Do what?" Natsuki hissed at her with feign ignorance

"Don't you think I didn't notice you trying to disconcert your partner."

"I don't know what you are talking about" Natsuki yanked her arm back.

* * *

"Fujino-san was it?" the director asked approaching the Kyoto woman.

"Yes" she replied to the unknown man

"Hello I'm Sai Hotori, the owner of this studio" she stretch his hand to Shizuru who shook it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Shizuru Fujino."

"Yes it is, a pleasure to finally meet you in person, and allow me congratulate you on your wonderful performance."

"Is that so? To be honest I felt for a moment that I was going out of sync"

The director inwardly chuckled at this but decided not to explain the woman that is what really happened but because of Natsuki.

"No no, you are truly talented."

* * *

Misaki rolled her eyes. "You may not accept her, but she is an excellent singer, as you must have noticed." Her tone was harsh and her eyes were hardening "You are to sing with her not try to bring her down. She is not you enemy."

"I don't-" Natsuki started but she was cut off

"You are JUST to sing with her… if it bothers you so much why don't you do like always; treat it like business and deal with it with a smile."

There was a pause till Misaki realized what she had said, but it was too late now to take it back

"Business?" Natsuki repeated in disbelief "BUSINESS?" This made the rest of the people in the room turn their heads at Natsuki's sudden yelling.

"This is no business! If it were the case I would have quit this band long ago! You have no idea how badly I want to quit! Singing without her, no, living without her support by my side is the worst kind of punishment I could get instead of you bullshit talk!"

"Sorry Natsuki Listen I-" the manager tried to calm her down since now they were just making a scene

"No! You listen! I don't want to sing! I don't enjoy it! Faking a smile over and over you think that is what I want? Even so I stayed, for the band, the studio, and yet, you dare replace her!"

"Natsuki…"

"No! Look! I had it with you people! Just as easily you replaced her you can replace me!"

Natsuki fuming left the studio banging the doors on her way out.

"She will be back…" Misaki told everyone weakly trying to sound convinced "She always comes back…"

"What if she doesn't though…" muttered Kaito

* * *

Shizuru left the studio. She walked slowly remembering how Natsuki reacted to the rehearsal. _Natsuki left because of me…_ that is what she was thinking and mention to the director and manager worriedly but both of them reassured her it was not her fault thought she didn't leave feeling relieved.

_A feeling of emptiness_

_Is not the same when awake_

_You're always dreaming far away_

_I wonder if you'd see me some day_

A familiar voice was her as she reached the beach area. She noticed a familiar figure with long blue raven hair singing sitting on the sand watching the ocean unaware of her surroundings.

She remembered this place. It was where Natsuki and her first met. Natsuki was singing too at the time.

The Kyoto woman debated with herself if to talk to her or not. In the end she decided to talk to her, as she felt her guilt reappear.

"Um…" she started when she reached the younger woman who stopped singing when she heard her voice but she didn't turn around. "I'm sorry…"

"What are you apologizing for…" the woman's voice sounded harsh as if it were secretly harboring another message: Beat it.

"I… " Shizuru paused thinking cautiously what she was going to say "I have a dream…" Natsuki didn't say anything to this so she continued "A dream to sing… and then I was offered to sing as your partner, I was really happy. At first I was confused why you would act so hostile towards me. Then I heard about your partner… I know how you see me… Like a replacement. But I'm not here to replace anyone, as you can see I'm a different ace."

"Your point being?" Natsuki asked her voice dry

"That I won't and never will replace your partner. I just would like to enjoying singing, hopefully by your side. I just wanted you to know that" Shizuru turned to leave and gave Natsuki a backwards glance. The blunette was still watching the ocean not bothering to see or notice if Shizuru was leaving.

Natsuki picked up a fistful of sand in her right palm and let small strands of it slip between her fingers. "A dream… huh…" she murmured.

* * *

Shizuru reached her home and the first thing she did was to take off her shoes and allow herself to fall upon her couch. It had been an exhausting day.

_Well everyday with Natsuki is exhausting. _

The singer didn't understand why she insisted to get Natsuki to like her, maybe because she didn't want to work with someone who hated her.

She sighed.

Well maybe she couldn't blame her… Natsuki had lost someone important to her and now she had to deal with someone who is supposed to sing with her, filling for her partner's vacant role in the band.

Shizuru wondered what she would do if that were her case.

But then again… she didn't have someone she would have in consideration like that.

Getting up reluctantly she made herself some dinner and sat down in front of the television.

She rarely did this but, she needed to stop her brain from thinking things over and over again. Turning it on, she skimmed through the channels then she noticed one in particular and she stopped: MTV.

A video clip was playing, Shizuru watched as the very recognizable blunette sang laying upon the dirt surrounded by red roses her green eyes twinkling hypnotizing at the camera.

_Oh will the prince come?_

_To wake you from your sweet entrance_

_Oh? Will the kiss from his lips_

_My sweet snow white…_

Now a blond woman with electric blue eyes appeared, laying next to Natsuki, singing as their hands intertwined.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki's former partner and then watch them slowly turn their faces to each other. And frowned as Natsuki's usual glare and scowling was replaced by a loving and tender expression.

_Do you see me now?_

_Next to you_

_Begging you to wake me soon_

She felt her heard beat faster as Natsuki's face closed upon her partners their lips barely touching.

_My sweetest sin_

_My sweet romance…._

So… the partners… we not only partners… but lovers as well? Shizuru thought thunderstruck.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late…" Natsuki entered the room cautiously closing the door behind her. "I just had some thinking to do. How was your day?"

She walked across the room and sat beside the bed that was there.

"I missed you…"

She rested her head on the bed closing her eyes. Until she felt a hand run through her hair and she smiled.

"You always liked my hair the most huh? I never understood why… ever since you told me I've been taking extra care of it did you know?"

The hand paused but soon resumed its task.

"Blue is nice…" said the owner of the hand

Natsuki chuckled "Blue is nice huh…"

"Yes, blue is nice… it's a pretty color"

"Just like the blue of your eyes….Alyssa…"

* * *

**Note:** DUN DUN DUN! (another cliff hanger whoppie! sorry i love them too much no worries will be updated soon)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: What the hell-?

Shizuru: Ara…

Natsuki: what the f***k! What the**** were you f*******g thinking for **** sakes how can you write this f*******g S***t like that?

Asuka: *censors the swearing* No need to yell like that you're defiling innocent readers

Shizuru: Ara, this shows how Natsuki-chan can weave a tapestry of swears that can make a nun drop a bible ne?

Asuka and Natsuki: ….


	4. 4th Song: Appearance

**4th Song:** Appearance

* * *

**Note:** Well sorry for the wait! It's a bit hard to keep up with the updates of so many fictions, (not that I mind by the way) since they are so different from each other it allows me not to get obsessed with the plot of a fiction in particular, it's like a mini break for the brain. :D

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Shizuru sang nervously, trying to keep her voice in a steady tone while her body tried to move with the rhythm. After a couple of failed tries, Misaki called for a break.

"Are you ok Fujino-san? You seem a bit off today" The manager asked with a concerned face.

"Yes, I'm sorry; I don't know what is wrong with me today." She replied, although the rest of the band knew what was wrong.

"I guess we are all a bit off." Jeanne came in defense of the Ace. "We haven't seen Natsuki in a few days."

Misaki tapped her foot nervously, "Yes, that is true… And to think that we have been asked to sing in that famous club 'Escape' within a week…" the black haired woman ran a hand through her hair in distress. "…This is a great chance to slowly get in track. But we need Natsuki…"

Everyone nodded at this.

"Natsuki has never abandoned the band…" Jeanne informed "…she will definitely come back."

"Natsuki has never been put in this situation however…" Kaito added in a low tone earning a stab in the stomach by Jeanne's elbow.

"I suggest we just trust her." Said Ryû in a calm manner. "If not I'll talk to her."

"Thank you Ryû that would be of great help" Misaki sighed "well then tomorrow, same hour." She said as she made to leave the stage.

* * *

Shizuru sighed. _I don't know what is wrong with me… am I really that affected by Natsuki's absence? It should be better without her around trying to get on my bad side… And yet… I feel the need for her to approve of me… why?_

Her phone made the sound of a small beep. Shizuru pushing her thoughts away pulled her cell from her pocket and read the message that Mai had sent her.

_Hey Shizuru, _

_Everyone has decided to go out tonight to celebrate your new career!_

_Well… more like Chie looking for an excuse to get drunk…_

_Anyways, please come! I promise it will be fun!_

_Mai._

The brunette smiled and she replied a short message: I'll be there.

Stashed her phone back into her pocket. _At least going out tonight will get my mind off some things._

Once again the Ace found her thoughts interrupted with some very loud crying. Looking around, she spotted a little girl crying inconsolably on the ground near a big tree. Feeling curious and concerned for the little child she took a few steps to approach her in order to ask what was wrong, when suddenly and out of the blue, someone had gotten there before her causing her to stop in her tracks.

A woman wearing a black leather jacket, dark sunglasses and a hat, kneeled down to be level with the little girl's face "What's wrong?" she asked in a kind tone.

"My-" the girl sobbed "My balloon—it- it got caught in the tree-"

The woman looked up and indeed, a blue balloon was caught between one of the mid-highest branches of the tree.

"Hang on…" said the woman who stood up to stare at the tree, probably calculating the height of the balloon's location.

And then without warning the woman leaped towards the tree, placing while in mid-air, a foot against the tree's trunk in order to give her an extra impulse upwards. Then she stretched out her hand and caught the balloon's thread and placing her foot again against the trunk she pushed herself away from the tree, practically somersaulting backwards, causing her hat to fall off her head, revealing a cascade of midnight blue hair that settled on her shoulders when she landed on her feet again.

The little girl and Shizuru watched this flabbergasted their mouths hanging slightly open in shock. _Na-Natsuki? _

"That was so cool!" the little girl exclaimed in awe.

"Here you go." Natsuki said extending the balloon to the girl. "Be more careful ok?"

The girl nodded practically hopping in joy "Yes I will! Thank you onee-chan!" she ran off with her balloon following her in the air.

_Looks like Natsuki is not all that she seems…_

Natsuki watched the girl run away with a smile, and then decided to pick up her hat from the floor. But as soon as she tried to do this she halted her hand in mid air causing it to hover right above the hat for a few seconds.

Shizuru noticing this odd behavior she broke from her previous trance and wondered if to go there and ask Natsuki what was wrong. But she discarded this option as Natsuki picked her hat and walked away.

_Maybe it was my imagination?_

* * *

The night had arrived and Shizuru dressed up for the occasion. She was wearing a red dress that brought out her eyes and marked the curves of her body in a modest way, with a thick black leather belt around the waist giving it almost a 'classy' look. _Formal yet casual… perfect…_ She thought as she buckled her red heels and gave a last glance at the mirror.

Her phone rang.

"Mai, I'll be right down."

"_Ok, cool, we're just below your apartment."_

Grabbing her purse, she locked her door and headed to the parking lot where Mai was waiting with the rest of the gang in the car.

Nao whistled when she saw Shizuru.

"Someone is going to get la-" but she was interrupted by Mai' warning stare.

"Chie and Aoi went ahead of us, so we'll be meeting at the club." She interjected still glaring at her red haired friend.

Shizuru nodded and entered the car.

When they arrived they could hear the club's loud music, thundering so hard that they could feel the vibrations in their own chests.

Shizuru looked up at the neon lights of the club which shone a bright pink with the word "Escape".

_Ara... isn't this the club we will be singing in a few days?_

Chie and Aoi waved at them, they were in the line to get in and they were beckoning them towards them with their hands.

After a short wait everyone managed to get inside. Quickly they scanned the area for a free table and sat there while a waiter came over to ask them for their orders.

Shizuru ordered a bloody Mary which caused almost everybody to frown in disgust. Soon they started to abandon the table to dance in the dance floor which was tiled with glowing squares.

They tried to get the Ace to dance as well but somehow the drink made Shizuru feel drowsy, so she simply rejected with a shake of her head saying that she rather watch them dance instead.

Taking another sip from her drink she scanned the area. Mai was dancing with Mikoto in a quite childish manner, holding their hands together and running on the spot in circles. Meanwhile Chie was dancing in a rather provocative manner with Aoi and Nao was seen every few minutes dancing with a different guy.

Shizuru sighed and looked away and instead spotted a patch of blue from the corner of her eye.

Frowning she focused on it and noticed that it was no other than Natsuki. Who was sitting with another woman and was having a heated discussion since their gestures seemed very violent. But she was too far so she couldn't make out what they were saying.

_Should I dare get any closer?_

_Ah why not…_

Shizuru being the personification of discretion itself slowly moved from table to table till she was sitting right behind Natsuki. Now she could hear some parts of the conversation.

"What you are asking me to do is impossible. It has all been already arranged." Said the other woman frowning.

"Look, it's easy. Just postpone it."

"I can't just postpone a performance. You know that."

Natsuki stomped her fists against the table. "Look I don't care! Just find a way!"

Shizuru frowned as anger rose from her chest. Natsuki was trying to postpone their performance in the club? From all the things Natsuki could do… this was too much.

"Find a way?" Shizuru repeated getting up from her seat to look at Natsuki

"There is no way I will…" Natsuki cut off realizing that it hadn't been the woman in front of her who had spoken, and turned around to look for the person that had spoken. Natsuki visibly paled at the sight of the other ace.

"Shi-Shizuru?" She exclaimed in surprise. As the Kyoto woman turned on her heels to leave the club her eyes watery.

"Wait!" Natsuki got up from her seat to chase her panicking slightly.

At this, Shizuru ran with all her might away from Natsuki.

Once outside the club Shizuru slumped against the wall, tears now trailing down her face.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki called out in a low voice, panting from the effort of having to chase the brunette outside.

"What now? Is it not enough to pester me, that now you must bring the band down?" she exploded at her

"Listen…" the blunette tried to say in a forced calm tone.

"NO! You listen!" Shizuru cried out to her while grabbing her by the collar "You will not interfere with the band's assigned performance and if you have any dignity and consideration to the band left in you, you will come to sing in the club." With this, Shizuru let the other woman go and raised her hand in the air causing a taxi to stop to pick her up.

With last glare at the Ace of spades she entered the vehicle.

"Where to?" asked the driver

"Somewhere away from here." She answered curtly her voice shaky.

* * *

Misaki kept clearing her throat in a nervous fashion, checking her watch every five seconds. Her eyes focused on the doors in front of her.

"She will come" Ryû assured her once more.

"Well, I don't know, you said that same thing like an hour ago… she's not here, and there is only thirty minutes left to start our performance."

Shizuru rolled her eyes inwardly. _Coward…_

The door opened.

Misaki's eyes shimmered for a second but the light died down when she realized it was Jeanne and Kaito entering the room.

"Is she-" Kaito began

"NO." Misaki interrupted irritated. "She's not here! You know that girl almost makes me regret that I quitted smoking." She cleared her throat once more.

"I'm sorry then." Said a husky voice behind them.

The band jumped and turned around to see Natsuki fully dressed and prepared.

"I used the back door, the front one was packed…" she explained apologetically.

Misaki jumped at her almost choking her "I could kill you!" she yelled half laughing half crying.

"Hey." Ryû waved a hand at Natsuki who returned the gesture.

"So we will be performing in 25 minutes" Jeanne informed Natsuki as if she had always been there.

"Ok…"

"The order of the songs will be the same as the performance of the green dome. You remember right?"

"I think so…"

"Don't think, just do!" Misaki said tapping Natsuki's head with her finger.

"OK… ok…" she said shrugging her shoulders in an 'I give up' way.

A pair of green eyes met a pair of crimson for a few seconds which ended with the red orbs adverting from the emerald gaze.

_Avoiding me huh…_

* * *

"Escape is proud to present! SYMPHONIA!"

The band began their performance to a tumultuous applause and cheering from the crowd that soon could be seen dancing to their music.

Shizuru was surprised that despite Natsuki not having rehearsed at all was able to keep up normally as if she had been_… she is_ _truly talented…_ Shizuru thought bitterly.

It all went smooth during the next five songs, until the ace of hearts noticed something strange in her partner.

Natsuki's voice seemed to get out of the rhythm established by Kaito's drums.

_Is she trying to boycott us now?_

Shizuru slowed down her singing and the band noticing this slowed down as well.

_I won't allow it Natsuki._

It took all Shizuru's wit and the band's effort to keep Natsuki's strangeness from showing to the public. And somehow they managed to cover it up and earn themselves a great deal of cheering when they finished.

Natsuki didn't wait for the cheering to die out to leave the stage and head into one of the backrooms.

That action was the last straw. Shizuru was highly furious right now, and took no time to chase Natsuki. She entered the room that her partner did and closed it with a bang.

"How dare you-" she started but was unable to finish as Natsuki looked up from her seat.

She had paled considerably and was sweating in a rather unhealthy manner. And she was clutching her left ankle. As Shizuru's eyes opened wide.

* * *

**Note:** (Pointless note) Review pwease? ('w' for cute effect)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Asuka: I feel bad for Misaki… Natsuki causing trouble for her and all, poor thing… and Shizuru who can't decide if Natsuki is good or bad. And I don't feel bad for Natsuki because everything is her fault.

Natsuki: HEY!


	5. 5th song: Impression

**Fifth song:** Impression

* * *

**Note:** Ok… *takes deep breath* I'm going to use super speed to try to finish up the chapter, it's getting a bit later over here… well I don't think I mind sacrificing a few hours sleep as long as everyone enjoys this chapter! So enjoy! (It's an order! No, not really. Just wishful thinking)

* * *

Shizuru stared at the scene before her, and as if on cue Natsuki quickly dropped her ankle, and glared at her menacingly.

"What do you want?" she snapped defensively while pushing some strands of her hair behind her ear.

The older woman said nothing her eyes narrowing till she finally decided to ask the obvious question "Is there something wrong with your ankle?"

"No." The spade replied a bit too quickly confirming her partner's suspicions.

"In that case…" Shizuru started feeling slightly annoyed by Natsuki's defensiveness "… I'm guessing you wouldn't mind me having a look."

A pair of emerald eyes widened in shock.

"Why would you want to do that?" The blunette asked trying to keep her voice cool and indifferent.

"Why would you mind?" the chestnut haired woman asked cleverly evading the question.

Natsuki gulped, her throat feeling suddenly dry, Shizuru decided to take this chance to move closer to the younger woman, slowly if not almost unnoticeably. Meanwhile the blunette was racking her brains in seek of a good excuse to get Shizuru to stop suspecting something was up.

And before she knew it, she felt a hand squeeze her ankle, spreading a jolt of pain up her leg, making her wince. A moment later Natsuki glared at the owner of the hand who only stared back with a victorious grin spreading on her face.

"So what?" Natsuki hissed highly annoyed of Shizuru's clear victory "It's nothing major."

Shizuru merely raised an eyebrow and added some light pressure on Natsuki's injury, causing the blunette to jerk and glare in fury at the older woman.

_Ara, ok… that was a bit mean from my part._ Shizuru thought feeling guilty that she was causing her partner this much pain.

"Can I see…?" she asked after a while but she didn't wait for Natsuki's permission, she just went ahead, taking of her shoe and then gently pulling down her sock. Natsuki was just too shock to do anything, but sit there and watch Shizuru's actions.

A pair of crimson eyes widened as she saw the state of her partner's ankle, it was all swollen and purple looking as if it had been bruised. Probably, it had worsened while they were performing; after all, she had been putting her own weight on it for the past hours.

"Ara… this won't do, I think we should go to the hospital."Shizuru suggested realizing that this was out of her hands.

Natsuki huffed in annoyance, "I don't think so…" and before her partner could stop her she tried to stand up, but somehow the pain had worsened and she almost collapsed on the floor. Luckily Shizuru had managed to catch the blunette right on time by the arm.

"Don't be stubborn, just go to the doctor and have it checked out."

A pair of green clashed with red and started a silent staring contest. Finally, Natsuki gave in. "Fine. Whatever." She said reluctantly raising her hands as a sign of defeat.

Meanwhile Shizuru smiled inwardly._ Ara, looks like I'm on a roll today._

There was one thing that Natsuki dreaded though:

"Does Natsuki want to lean on me for support?" Shizuru asked half serious half teasing the blunette

The spade felt one of her veins pop somewhere near her temple; _oh I bet she's having fun… curse her. _Thougheven if her pride was telling her otherwise, her common sense kicked in; informing that she would in no way be able to move without assistance, if she could barely stand without being in agony.

Sighing and steeling herself from making a comment, she circled an arm around Shizuru's neck as the older woman circled hers around her waist in order to keep her incorporated. Feeling a bit relived that there was less weight leaning on her bad leg, she limped across the room.

* * *

It took a while to get a taxi to the hospital, partly because Natsuki was worried about her bike and after a lot of discussing Shizuru finally managed to convince her to leave it behind. There was no way Natsuki was going to drive that wretched machine in her state.

Finally reaching the hospital they made it to the reception, where a young woman was talking on the phone taking notes.

Waiting patiently for the woman to finish, she finally hung up the phone and looked at Shizuru.

"Yes? How may I help you?" she inquired politely to the pair.

"Hello, we need…" but Shizuru was cut off when the receptionist's eyes fell upon Natsuki.

"Oh! Kuga-san! Have you come for-?" but was interrupted when Natsuki hastily shook her head and gave her a warning stare.

The receptionist soon noticed that Natsuki was leaning onto Shizuru for support that made her frown "What is wrong?"

"I hurt my ankle… nothing serious…" The blunette added as the receptionist gave her a concerned look.

"Oh no… hang on I'll set you up with a doctor right now" she said as she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Shizuru stared at the blunette not understanding what had just happened, Natsuki was very careful at that moment to not to stare into the chestnut haired woman's eyes.

* * *

"Well it looks like a minor sprain… you haven't broken anything." informed the doctor while surveying the radiographies of the blunette's leg. "Though it probably got a bit worse when you leaned on it with no mercy for hours straight" he added with humor causing the blunette to raise an eyebrow. "Now, about the treatment…" he continued with a smile ignoring her look "…I'm going to give you some pills to bring down the inflammation and we are going to bandage it to keep it immobilized."

"For how long?" Natsuki asked a bit preoccupied

"Not long, a week at the most." The doctor replied giving the blunette an assuring look"…And also remember to keep you ankle elevate at night to facilitate blood circulation."

And after he prescribed the pills that Natsuki was supposed to take for the next few days, the pair left the hospital.

Neither of them said a word while they moved towards the street in the hope of catching another cab. Although a thought started nagging in the back of the chestnut haired woman's mind and she decided to voice it out for the other woman to hear.

"Will Natsuki be able to handle getting back home?"

"I can manage." She answered curtly looking away.

"Ara, just like she managed to get to the hospital?"

Natsuki glared at her as she said this.

_Ara… that was a bit over the top…_ "Kannin na, I didn't mean to say it like that"

Moments later, Shizuru raised her hand to stop a taxi driving down their way. The driver asked for directions which the blunette gave without paying much attention to the woman beside her.

The vehicle stopped finally, in front of a high luxurious looking building that almost resembled a mini sky scraper.

_Ara… Someone has been making a good living… is this how famous singers live?_

The older woman helped Natsuki move into the huge building, and into the elevator, where the spade pressed the upmost button.

Shizuru could feel the tension building up as they rose past floors, the silence between them only being broken by the annoying 'elevator' music.

A ding indicated that they had reached their destiny and they moved across the hall to the furthest door.

It took a moment for Natsuki to pull out the key and unlock it.

With a last effort, Shizuru managed to bring her partner inside and onto the couch, sighing in relief as she felt the weight off her. And as she recovered from the soreness lingering round her shoulders she took the chance to look around.

The 'apartment' was big and open, and rather empty and hollow, since it only had the basic furniture: like a sofa, a plasma television screen and a table with a few chairs.

Natsuki hadn't bothered turning on the lights even if was very late at night, not that it seemed to need any, since one of the walls was made entirely of glass, revealing the city life below that was now glowing with neon lights and cars that gave the whole place a faint golden glow.

"This is a nice house." Shizuru said trying to get the blunette to say something to relieve the tension between them but only managed to catch her attention. _Is she still angry because of what I said before?_

"Kannin na I really didn't want to sound mean before-"

"No, don't apologize to the likes of me." She said finally causing the older woman to blink in confusion

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki huffed impatiently "I said that you shouldn't apologize, it's not like I have been treating you any better."

Now for the poor Ace of Hearts that was definitely unexpected, this last comment had made her feel a bit light headed and she began to wonder if she was becoming delusional or that she was dreaming.

The older woman got up to head towards the door but paused before reaching out for it, turning on the spot to look at the blunette who at the same time raised her green eyes for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth again.

"I guess… I should thank you for helping me out."

Shizuru smiled grateful that it wasn't faltering as she felt her heart racing and thumping loudly in her chest. "You're welcome. I hope you recover soon Natsuki." And with that she left, her heart feeling lighter than it had been for weeks.

Finally it looked like Natsuki was coming to accept her.

* * *

The following day as she expected Natsuki didn't come by the studio, though at least this time she knew it wasn't without a good reason. She explained the situation to the rest of the band who were very understanding.

It looked like they trusted Natsuki beyond of what the older woman had imagined. Despite the blunette's difficult attitude they seemed to love her very much.

The doors of the studio opened and Misaki came inside half skipping with joy waving a newspaper in her hand.

"Yesterday was a hit! They loved us!"

The band quickly brightened up along with the news and the manager unfolded the newspaper to read its contents out loud:

_Symphonia's amazing recovery!_

_Symphonia has yet again exceeded its expectations, but this time featuring the new Ace, who also proved her talent in this magnificent group of young musicians. The public was amazed how well the new combination of Hearts and Spades managed to overwhelm them. _

_Who would have expected such a recovery after their retirement from the world of music?_

_As now Symphonia is officially recognized back into its former place as 'one of the best modern' bands of our time, will soon, according to the studio will start recording a new album and performing in live concerts abandoning the clubs for the bigger stage._

_What other amazing trump cards does this band have up its sleeve? Now we'll just have to wait and see._

Kaito gave a big whoop and started jumping around like a little kid, making Jeanne chase after him to get him to stop as Ryû merely shook his head.

"This is great news but we must not relax, now we going to be under the radar of many people so we have to keep working to improve" Misaki told the band while being unable to repress the smile spreading on her face.

And after discussing some of their future plans they made to leave the studio, just to find themselves clobbered by the media.

"Where is Natsuki?"

"When will be the band's next project?"

Misaki managed to make through the mass of people and as if on cue a car appeared and the band quickly crammed inside leaving behind a mob of disappointed reporters.

"Thank god I predicted this could happen"

Everyone but Shizuru nodded in agreement.

"Why? What's going on?" she asked confused.

"Oh, we've just become the media's new toy; they will want stories about us now." Misaki explained

"But I thought we wouldn't get so much attention so soon." Shizuru reasoned still not understanding how this was happening

"Well that applies to new bands, but, we are not new, and we were quite popular before we decided to retire. So they are having a field day, not many bands that has been gone for so long get back on track so quickly or easily." The manager paused "Which reminds me, you should extreme caution now, the media can do anything for a good story if it sells."

The ace nodded not sure if she liked how this was turning out.

* * *

Back at the apartment Natsuki flicked the newspaper, her green eyes soon falling upon the article about the band. She read through it quickly and then threw it aside sighing. _This means we are getting famous again…_

A ringing echoed throughout the house, that made her decide to get up from her seat and limp towards the phone.

Noticing who was calling on the caller ID, she picked up the phone and heard an urgent _"Hello?"_ before she hung it up without caring much for the person on the other side.

She sighed again and limped this time towards the couch and allowed herself to slouch down as she turned on the TV.

The phone rang again but this time the blunette ignored it.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?

* * *

_

**Note:** Natsuki has a stalker! No, not really… It's so late… the things I do for readers…Ah I'm falling asleep... I'll have to read this later to spell check but for now I'm going to bed after I finish the omake.

So make sure to drop in a review in exchange of my sacrifice!

Joking, but they are really appreciated, and I'm not lying when I say that they are my writing vitamins! (I don't even care if that made sense cause I'm half asleep on the keyboard)

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki:

Shizuru:

Natsuki:

Shizuru:

Natsuki:

Shizuru:

Asuka: No, it isn't a typo; this is what I call a create-your-own-omake!

(_Heh, I save myself of thinking up an omake, while the silly readers do all the work without knowing it. The perfect win-win solution. I'm such a genius)_


	6. 6th song: Genesis

**Sixth song:** Genesis

* * *

**Note:** Sorry I took so long! Mini writer's block but, nothing I couldn't overcome, I just sat myself in the chair and stared at a blank screen and once again my muse decided to give me a small push. Thank you muse! (And also the reviews, it was what motivated me to update) (also i have yet to beta this so forgive any mistakes)

* * *

Natsuki showed up at the studio a few days after, and after shaking off all the concerns about her state from her band, they rehearsed normally.

After finishing up the song, Natsuki moved away from the stage to get a bottle of water, which managed to quench the strain she had put on her voice. Being slightly apart from the rest of the group Shizuru took her chance to approach the ace of spades, pretending to get a bottle herself while her intentions were completely different.

The blunette saw her coming but didn't say anything as she focused on drinking.

"Are you sure that your ankle is fine?" Shizuru asked in a low voice as she reached down to take a bottle.

"I already said so." The ace replied somewhat dryly

"Then I'm glad."

Natsuki looked up at her to say something but just as she opened her mouth she was interrupted.

"It's been a long time!" called out a voice causing the band to jump in surprise.

Shizuru and Natsuki turned to look at the owner and saw that a group of people were entering the room; the one who had spoken was in the front, a very handsome blond man who had hazel colored eyes fixed on a certain person.

"Kyô" Natsuki simply stated her face turning dark.

"Natsuki!" he called out striding towards her despite Natsuki's disgusted face. "How have you been?"

She scoffed "Why are you here?"

Kyô feigned a saddened expression "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No. Go away." She said moving to the side with the clear intention of getting away from him. But now since Natsuki was no longer blocking the view of the other woman his attention was drawn upon Shizuru.

"You must be the new ace."

Shizuru looked puzzled by this sudden attention from him, but nodded anyways.

"Yes, my name is Shizuru Fujino…"

"I am Kyô Garano, nice to meet you" he smiled while taking Shizuru's hand and gently placing a kiss upon it. This startled Shizuru who was simply rooted on the spot while Natsuki shifted her weight uncomfortably when she witnessed this scene.

Soon the other three people he had come in with arrived to where he was.

"Ah, yes, well since you are new you might not know all of us." He said turning his head to the newly arrived people and dropping Shizuru's hand. "This is Kotodame, Hideki and Yagi all the main members of my band, Genesis." He informed nodding at his friends

"Drop the chitchat." Natsuki cut in glaring at the man. "I still don't understand your point of barging in on us like that."

"What else but to sing!" he said cheerfully smiling at Natsuki "Didn't your manager say anything?"

As on cue Misaki barged into the room huffing as she had ran for miles.

"Genesis—they—want- to- didn't know- informed now- by director-!" She struggled to say while catching on her breath but the band got the message.

"Besides I also want to congratulate you for making such an amazing recovery" Kyô chimed in getting a bit too close to the ace of spades.

"Back off if you don't want to lose a leg" she threatened realizing this.

"Ah so scary!" he teased.

"She said back off" Ryû cut in, appearing out of nowhere to place himself between Natsuki and Kyô.

"Ah, how have you been Ryû, still hanging out with Symphonia eh? I'm surprised you didn't dump them already." He said his tone getting dangerously low.

"What can I say? This band doesn't have scoundrels like the last one I was in."

They glared at each other in silence for a few moments till Jeanne came in between the two causing both of them to take a few steps back to give her some space.

"Well, then, now that we are all here… shall we talk about the matters at hand?"

"Thank you Jeanne, you're so very understanding" he winked at her and Jeanne merely gave him a rather stiff looking smile in response.

"I asked your director, to come and participate on a collaborated song in order to furthermore promote your return."

"Why would you do that…?" Natsuki said in her darkest tone.

"Out of good will? I thought it might be fun to sing along side each other for a change… pretty much like that time… remember?" he asked his eyes twinkling.

"Of course, how could I not rid my mind of such a horrible memory?" The blunette informed her green eyes a blaze.

"Thank you for the compliment." Kyô replied still smiling as Natsuki clenched her fists very tempted to smash it into his smug little face.

Shizuru merely watched the tension between the two bands._ If I have ever thought Natsuki hated me with all her might… I stand corrected. The loath she has for this person is far greater than any display she has given me._

But a question roamed around the back of her mind: Why?

The band looked at Misaki in search of an answer to this situation. She merely gave them a nod and a silent look that said: _Bare with it for now._ And the band silently obeyed the command.

"So this is what we will be doing." Kyô said smacking his hands together "We are going to compose and record a video clip together. Sounds simple enough right?"

The band responded with a faint nodded.

Kyô's eyes twinkled with mischief as they once more fell upon Natsuki and then moved upon Shizuru.

"Shizuru-san?" he addressed to her directly now evading a pair of accusing emeralds "Would you like to help me compose the lyrics and the song?"

Everybody looked at him shocked even Shizuru couldn't hide her surprise. "Me?" she asked unsure she had heard properly. "I don't know how to compose-"

But she was cut off my Kyô's laughter "its fine, it's quite easy, you'll see. We can discuss it over some coffee, to get better acquainted" he said innocently

The poor Ace of hearts unable to think a proper argument to get away, just nodded made to follow him when she was abruptly stopped by a discreet grip on her arm, looking up upon the owner she raised her eyebrows when she saw a certain blunette staring at her seriously. The emerald orbs widened in surprise as she realized what she had done and released her arm and before Shizuru could analyze her expression Natsuki had turned away.

* * *

At the cafeteria down the road, Shizuru stirred in her seat uncomfortably as Kyô simply smiled at her without saying a word.

"Um-" she began when she was interrupted by the singer

"So you and Natsuki have known each other for long?"

"Well… not really-" but she was interrupted once again

"What kind of relationship do you have with her?"

The brunette rose an eyebrow at this "Are you questioning me?"

"Maybe" he replied his smile still in its place "I'm just amazed how Natsuki is letting you be her partner."

Shizuru pondered about this but didn't say anything.

"That is what makes me curious. After what happened with Alyssa… one would think that she would never-"

"Alyssa?"

Kyô feigned a surprise face smacking his head with his palm "Ah right… sorry I let myself to get carried away" he said inwardly smirking "Anyways—shall we get to business Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru nodded the name Alyssa now engraved into her brain.

After a while they were interrupted by a girl with short green teal hair and amber like eyes who was walking over towards them.

"Kyô onii-sama" she called out with a happy tone.

"Ah Tomoe." He turned to Shizuru to introduce them "This is my younger sister Tomoe, Tomoe; this is Shizuru Fujino the new ace of Symphonia."

Tomoe's eyes widened as she looked into Shizuru's beautiful face, taking in every little detail, from her red eyes to her immaculate skin.

"Ah—N-Nice to meet you Fujino-sama" she extended her hand timidly

"The pleasure is all mine" she said extending her hand as well and shaking hers "You can call me Shizuru though."

"Alright, then I say the same about me."

The door of the cafeteria opened to reveal a rather bad humored blunette. "How long does a cup of coffee take?" she growled at Kyô while motioning to Shizuru that it was time to leave.

Shizuru looked at her watch and noticed that a few hours had passed since they had came in and started to work on the new song. "Ara… Natsuki is right lots of time has passed." She got up to follow the spade.

Tomoe's face darkened upon seeing Natsuki "You."

"And you." The ace replied in disgust. "Anyways I shall be taking Shizuru away with me."

Kyô got up from his seat and smiled at them "till next time then Shizuru-san… Natsuki—don't forget tomorrow we will be rehearsing tomorrow… and I'll be looking forward to it."

The blunette didn't reply as she leaded Shizuru back into the studio. Once inside Natsuki turned to her manager telling her that she was leaving early and Misaki nodded while Shizuru watched the spade walk out of the door without another word or glance at her.

* * *

Shizuru left the studio a few hours later and began walking home when she saw a lone figure at the beach, sitting and staring at the darkening sky.

Somehow she was expecting to see the bluenette before she bothered looking towards the beach and headed down as her body was forced to do every time she saw the ace there.

Natsuki was humming a low tune but stopped when she heard the rummaging of sand behind her already knowing who it could be.

"I thought you went home" the brunette said trying to start a conversation with the younger woman

"I did… for a while at least."

"Why did you come back out?"

"I needed some air."

Shizuru looked at her for a few seconds before letting herself to sit next to the blunette.

There was uncomfortable silence in which the older woman fidgeted a little "your ankle…"

"Is completely fine like I said before."

"Ah." Was the only sound that escaped her lips. She looked at the spade for a few seconds and then she opened her mouth again "What is going on between Symphonia and Genesis?"

Natsuki chuckled in a sarcastic manner "Oh so you noticed?"

The ace of hearts didn't say anything, waiting for an answer.

The blunette sighed and focused her green eyes upon her partner's red she shook her head at her which confused Shizuru, who was wondering how to interpret that gesture as the spades got up to leave, ignoring the brunette's inquiring eyes as she left her alone at the shore.

* * *

The following day Kyô had written the basis of the song and was discussing it merrily with a very annoyed blunette who was gritting her teeth very close to exploding at him.

Shizuru took in as she walked into the studio's stage area that her was also very close to the spade who was trying to gain as much space as she could, occasionally taking a step back while Kyô did the same forwards every time she did this.

When his eyes fell upon Shizuru he abandoned Natsuki in a flash to release him charming ways to the ace.

"Good morning Shizuru"

"Ara… good morning"

Shizuru averted her eyes from the stage feeling a pair of bottle green practically burning a hole in her forehead.

"We might think of rehearsing some basic dancing steps for the video clip" he said ignoring Shizuru's expression "How about that?"

She nodded and moved towards the rest of her group.

Misaki came in to supervise the dancing rehearsal nodding approvingly when she saw Natsuki and Shizuru dancing correctly and practically in sync. Then Kyô tossing in and putting into affect one of his suggestions started dancing a bit too closely to Natsuki who in return stepped on his foot discretely which caused him to twitch his face in pain but did his best to not to drop his smile.

After they were done Natsuki moved away and reached for a bottle of water that Jeanne was handing out to her not giving any Genesis members another look.

Kyô's eyes spotted a figure by the door and instead of going to annoy Natsuki or Shizuru he headed towards the familiar person.

"Kyô onii-sama"

"Tomoe, did you like the rehearsal?" he asked grinning "Though I never thought you'd come by your own free will under the same roof Symphonia is, what is the occasion?"

"The occasion…" her amber eyes lingered around a certain spot of the studio and then returned to her older brother's face who understood smirking.

"Don't you give me that look, you're the one obsessed with that stupid ace." She spat at him

"Well yes, but I think… I think this time I can get to her." His eyes moved from Natsuki then to his sister. "Of course with your help."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow at this "Help you get that damn girl? Are you stupid?"

"Well—How about I help you with yours in the process?"

His sister faked a thinking pose running a finger delicately under her chin "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

* * *

Natsuki's eyes widened upon seeing Tomoe in the studio._ Oh the nerve of that girl.. How dare she come to the studio…_

She watched both Kyô and his sister talking animatedly but was unable to make out what they were talking about since she was too far away and simply watched their lips move and utter indescribable words.

She mumbled under her breath angrily unaware that Shizuru wasn't far away and could hear what she was saying.

Meanwhile the spade watched the pair unable to tear her eyes away, she had a bad feeling in her gut... she knew for a fact that having the sister and the brother under the same roof was never good.

* * *

**Note:** the plot thickens? I love you people… don't kill me?

Feel free to review and NOT kill me.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: Asuka your basketball team sucks.

Asuka: I know. *cries* we were missing so many team members stupid flu…

Shizuru: Ara… what was the end result of your match?

Asuka: 6-96

*Shizuru and Natsuki bursts laughing*

Asuka: Just for that I'm giving you a cliffhanger!

Shizuru and Natsuki: NOOO!

(seriously we got beat cause we lacked a trainer so we trained ourselves unlike our opponents and we had only 6 members of our team while they were 12 and kept rotating their players, so they were more rested than us, the only good thing is that we were winning in the beginning at least.)


End file.
